List of Grape Varieties
Below is a list of grapes used in wine production. Some have dual uses and are also table grapes. The term grape variety actually refers to cultivars rather than botanical varieties according to the International Code of Nomenclature for Cultivated Plants, because they are propagated by cuttings and may have unstable reproductive properties. However, the term variety has become so entrenched in viticulture that any change to usage of the term cultivar is unlikely. Vitis vinifera grapes (wine) Red grapes *Abbuotto *Abouriou *Acolon *Agiorgitiko/Aghiorghitiko *Aglianico *Aleatico/Agliano *Alexandrouli *Alfrocheiro Preto *Alicante Bouschet *Alicante Ganzin *Alvarelhão / Brancelho *Amorghiano *Ancellotta *Aragónez *Aramon *Aspiran *Aubun *Avana *Avarengo *Băbească Neagră *Baco Noir *Baga *Barbarossa *Barbera *Barsalinga *Bastardo/ Trousseau *Bellone *Béquignol *Black Muscat *Blatina *Blauburger *Blauer Portugieser / Blauer Portuguiser / Oporto / Kékoportó / Portugais *Blaufränkisch / Lemberger / Franconia / Kékfrankos / Gamé *Bobal *Bogazkere *Bonarda *Bondola *Bordo/Ives Noir *Bouchalès *Bovale *Borgonja Crna *Brachetto or Braquet *Brancellao *Brown Muscat *Brun Fourca *Bual / Boal *Cabernet Franc *Cabernet Sauvignon *Cabernet Severny *Caddiu *Cagnulari *Caiño Tinto *Caladoc *Calitor *Callet *Caloria *Canaiolo *Canina nera *Caricagiola *Carignan / Carignane / Cariñena / Carignano /Mazuelo *Carménère *Carmine *Carnelian *Castelão / Periquita *Castets *Castiglione *Catanese *Centurian *Cesanese *Cesar *Charbono *Cienna *Ciliegiolo *Cinsaut / Cinsault/ Ottavianello *Colorino *Complexa *Cornalin *Cornifesto *Corvina / Corvinone *Counoise *Croatina *Darkenuša *Dobričić *Dolcetto *Domina *Dornfelder *Dunkelfelder *Duras *Durif / Petite Sirah *Espadeiro *Étraire *Fer *Ferrón *Fetească Neagră *Forcayat/Forcallat *Fortana *Frappato *Freisa *Frühroter Veltliner *Fumin *Gaglioppo *Gamashara *Gamay / Gamay Noir *Gamaret *Garanoir *Garnatxa / Grenache / Garnacha / Cannonau *Garrut *Girò *Graciano/ Moristel *Grand Noir de la Calmette *Gran Negro / Grão Negro *Greco Nero *Grignolino *Gropello *Grolleau / Groslot *Gros Verdot *Guarnaccia *Helfensteiner *Heroldrebe *Hondarrabi Beltza *Humagne Rouge *Jaén *Joubertin / Jaubertin *Juan Garcia *Juan Ibáñez / Miguel del Arco *Jurancon noir *Kadarka *Kalecik Karasi *Kékoporto / Kékoportó *Kotsifali *Kratosija *Lacrima di Morro / Lacrima Nera *Lagrein *Lambrusco *Liatiko *Limnio *Listan Negro *Lladoner Pelut / Lledoner Pelut *Madrasa *Magaratch Bastardo *Magaratch Ruby / Magarach Ruby *Magliocco / Magliocco Canino *Maiolica *Malbec / Auxerrois / Cot *Malvasia di Schierano *Malvasia Nera *Mammolo *Mandelaria / Mandelari *Mandolari *Mantonegro *Mara *Maratheftiko *Marselan *Marsigliana *Marzemino *Matrassa *Mavro *Mavrodafni/ Mavrodaphne *Mavrud / Mavroudi *Mayorquin *Melnik *Mencia/ Jaen *Merenzao *Merille *Merlot *Milgranet *Millot *Mission *Molinara *Mondeuse *Monica *Montepulciano *Montù / Montuni *Moravia *Moreto *Moristel *Mourisco Tinto *Mourvèdre / Monastrell / Mataro *Mouyssaguès *Mujuretuli *Muscardin *Muscat Hamburg *Nebbiolo *Negoska *Négrette *Negroamaro *Negru de Dragasani *Nero Buono di Coro *Nero d'Avola *Nerello Cappuccio *Nerello Mascalese *Neretto di Bairo *Neyret *Nielluccio *Nincusa *Nocera *Notardomenico *Ojaleshi *Öküzgözü *Olivella nera *Oseleta *Pais *Pamid *Parana *Pascale di Cagliari *Pelaverga *Peloursin *Perdal *Perricone *Persan *Petit Rouge *Petit Verdot *Picpoul Noir *Piedirosso *Pignerol *Pignola Valtellinese *Pignolo *Pineau d'Aunis *Pinot Meunier / Schwarzriesling / Müllerebe *Pinot Noir / Spätburgunder / Blauburgunder / Pinot Nero *Pinotage *Pinot St. George *Plassa *Plavac Mali *Plavina *Pollera Nera *Portan *Portugieser *Poulsard/ Plousard *Prieto Picudo *Primitivo *Prokupac *Provechon *Raboso *Ramisco *Refosco / Refošk *Roesler *Rondinella *Rossese *Rossignola *Rossola Nera *Rotberger *Rouchet/ Ruché / Roche *Rubired *Ruby Cabernet *Rufete / Tinta Pinheira / Tinta Carvalha / Rufeta *Sagrantino *Sangiovese *Saperavi *Schiava / Trollinger *Schioppettino *Schönburger *Sciacarello *Sciascinoso *Segalin / Ségalin *Servanin *Sgaretta *Shiraz / Syrah *Shiroka Melnishka Losa / Melnik *Sousão *Sousón *St. Laurent / Svatovavrinecke *St-Macaire *Sumoll *Susumaiello *Taminga *Tannat *Tarrango *Tazzelenghe *Tempranillo / Tinta Roriz / Ull de Llebre / Cencibel / Tinta del Pais *Teroldego / Teroldego Rotaliano *Terret Noir *Thiniatiko *Tibouren *Tinta Amarela *Tinta Barroca *Tinta Caiada *Tinta Carvalha *Tinta Francisca *Tinta Madeira *Tinta Miuda *Tinta Negra Mole / Preto Martinho *Tinta Pinheira *Tinto Cão *Touriga Franca / Touriga Francesa *Touriga Nacional / Azal Espanhol / Preto de Mortágua *Trepat *Trevisana Nera *Trincadeira/ Castelão / Torneiro *Troia / Uva di Troia *Trollinger *Trousseau *Turca *Uva di Troia *Uva Rara *Vaccarese / Vaccarèse *Valdiguié *Vespolina *Vien de Nus *Volidza *Vranac *Wildbacher/Blauer Wildbacher *Xynomavro *Zinfandel / Crljenak Kaštelanski / Primitivo *Zweigelt / Zweigeltrebe / Rotburger White grapes *Aidani / Aidini / Aedani *Airén *Alarije / Alarijen *Albalonga *Albana *Albarello *Albariño / Alvarinho / Cainho Branco *Albarola *Albillo *Alcañón *Aligoté *Altesse / Roussette *Amigne *Ansonica / Inzolia *Antao Vaz *Aragnan Blanc *Arbois *Arinto *Arneis *Arnsburger *Arrufiac / Arrufiat / Ruffiac *Arvine *Asprinio Bianco *Assario branco *Assyrtiko / Assyrtico *Athiri *Aubin *Auxerrois Blanc *Avesso *Azal *Barcelo *Bacchus *Baco Blanc *Baiyu / Rkatsiteli *Banat Riesling / Banat Rizling *Baroque *Belina *Benedino *Biancame / Bianchello *Bianchetta Trevigiana *Bianchetti Genovese *Bianco d'Alessano *Biancolella *Biancone *Bical *Blanc de Morgex *Boais *Bogdanuša *Bombino Bianco *Borba Blanca *Borrado das Moscas *Bosco *Bourboulenc *Bouvier *Breidecker *Bual *Budai Zöld *Bukettraube *Buonamico *Burger / Monbadon *Camaralet *Carica l'Asino *Carignan blanc *Catarratto *Cayetana / Calagraño *Cerceal *Cereza *Chardonnay *Chasan *Chasselas / Fendant / Gutedel *Chenel *Chenin Blanc / Pineau de la Loire / Steen *Clairette *Claret de Gers / Claret de Gascogne *Claverie *Cococciola *Cocur *Coda di Volpe *Codega / Roupeiro *Colombard *Completer *Cortese *Crato / Crato Bianco *Courbu / Xuri Zerratua / Bordelesa Zuri *Criolla Grande *Crouchen / Clare Riesling / Cape Riesling *Cygne blanc *Cserszegi Fűszeres *Dattier *Debina *Diagalves *Dimiat *Dinka *Dona blanca *Doradillo *Drupeggio *Durella *Ehrenfelser *Elbling *Emerald Riesling *Emir Karasi *Encruzado *Erbaluce *Esgana Cão / Esagna / Sercial *Esquitxagos *Ezerjó *Faber / Faberrebe *Favorita *Falanghina *False Pedro / Pedro Luis / Cañocazo *Favorita *Fernao Pires / Fernão Pires *Ferral *Fetească Albă / Fetiaska / Leànyka *Fetească Regală *Fiano *Fié / Fiét / Fié gris *Findling *Flora *Fologosão *Folle Blanche / Gros Plant / Piquepoult *Francavida *Francusa *Freisamer / Freiburger *Friulano / Tocai Friulano *Fromenteau *Frontignan *Furmint / Mosler / Sipon *Galego Dourado *Garganega *Garnacha blanca / Grenache Blanc *Garrido *Gellewza *Gewürztraminer / Tramini *Gloria *Godello *Goldburger *Goldriesling *Gouais blanc *Gouveio *Graisse / Plant de Graisse *Grasă de Cotnari *Grecanico *Grechetto *Greco *Greco Bianco *Green Hungarian *Grenache Blanc / Garnacha blanca *Grenache Gris *Grignolino *Grillo *Grasa *Grk Bijeli *Grolleau gris *Gros Manseng / Izkiriota Handi *Grüner Veltliner *Guardavalle *Guarnaccia Bianca *Gutenborner *Hárslevelű *Hondarrabi Zuri *Humagne *Huxelrebe / Weisser Gutedel / Courtillier Musqué *Incrocio Manzoni *Inzolia / Ansonica *Irsai Oliver / Irsay Oliver / Irsai Olivér *Italia *Izsáki Sarfehér / Izsáki *Jacquère *Jaén blanca *Jampal *Juhfark *Juwel *Kanzler *Keknyelu / Kéknyelű *Kerner *Knipperle / Klein Rauschling *Kövérszőlő *Karija l'Osü *Krstač *Kujundžuša *Ladikino *Lado *Lagorthi *Lauzet *Len de l'El / Len de l'Elh *Loureira *Lumassina *Macabeo / Macabeu / Alcañón / Viura *Maceratino *Madeleine Angevine *Majarcă Albă *Malagousia / Malagoussia *Malvar *Malvasia, includes several sub-varieties *Malvoisie *Mantonico Bianco *Petit Manseng / Izkiriota Ttipi *Manteudo *Maria Gomes = Fernão Pires *Marsanne *Mauzac *Melon de Bourgogne / Muscadet *Merseguera / Escanyavella *Meslier St-François *Mezesfehér *Miousap *Misket *Molette *Moll *Montu *Morio-Muskat *Moscatel de Austria *Moscatel Rosada *Moschofilero / Moscophilero *Mtsvane *Müller-Thurgau / Rivaner *Muscadelle (Tokay in Australia) *Muscadet / Melon de Bourgogne *Muscat / Moscato *Muscat of Alexandria / Moscatell / Moscatel de Málaga, de Setúbal *Muscat Blanc / Muscat Frontignan / Muskateller / Moscatel Branco *Muscat Ottonel *Nasco *Neherleschol *Neuburger *Nobling *Nosiola *Nuragus *Ondenc *Optima *Orion *Ortega *Ortrugo *Oz *Pagedebit *Palomino / Listan / Perrum *Pampanuto / Pampanino *Parč *Pardillo / Pardina *Parellada *Pascal Blanc *Passerina *Pecorello *Pecorino *Pedro Giménez *Pedro Ximénez/ PX / Alamís *Perle *Petit Courbu *Petit Meslier *Petite Arvine *Picardin *Picolit / Piccolit / Piccolito *Picpoul *Pigato *Pignerol *Pignooletto *Pinella *Pinot Blanc / Pinot Bianco / Klevner / Weissburgunder *Pinot Grigio / Pinot Gris / Grauburgunder *Pinot Jaune / Szürkebarát *Planta Fina *Planta Nova *Plavai *Pošip *Prosecco *Prunesta *Rabigato *Rabo de Ovelha *Raisin Blanc *Rauschling / Rāuschling *Regner *Reichensteiner *Rèze *Rhoditis / Roditis *Ribolla / Robola *Riesling / Johannisberg Riesling / Rheinriesling / Klingelberger *Rieslaner *Rkatsiteli *Robola *Roditis / Rhoditis *Rolle *Rollo *Romorantin *Roter Veltliner *Rotgipfler *Roupeiro / Codega *Roussanne *Sabro *Sacy *Ste Marie *St-Pierre Doré *Sarfeher / Sárfehér *Sauvignon Blanc / Sauvignon Gris *Sauvignon Vert / Sauvignonasse *Savagnin / Savagnin Blanc *Savatiano *Scheurebe *Schönburger *Sémillon *Septiner *Sercial / Cerceal / Esgana Cao *Sereksia *Sideritis *Siegerrebe *Silvaner / Sylvaner / Österreicher *Smederevka *Spagnol *Spätrot / Zierfandler *Steen / Chenin Blanc *Sultana *Symphony *Tamarêz / Tamares / Crato Branco *Tamîioasa / Tămîioasă Românească / Tamianka *Taminga *Téoulier *Terrantez *Terret gris *Timorasso *Torrontés / Torontel *Tourbat / Torbato *Traminer / Tramini / Traminac *Trbljan *Trebbiano / Ugni Blanc *Treixadura / Trajadura *Tresallier *Trousseau Gris / Grey Riesling *Tsaoussi *Tsolikauri *Ugni blanc / Trebbiano *Verdea *Verdeca *Verdejo *Verdelho / Gouveio / Godello *Verdello *Verdesse *Verdicchio *Verdil / Verdosilla *Verdiso / Verdia *Verdoncho *Verduzzo *Verduzzo Trevigiano *Vermentino / Rolle *Vernaccia *Veroga *Vespaiola *Vilana *Vinhao *Viognier *Viosinho *Vital (grape) *Vitovska *Viura / Macabeo / Macabeu /Alcañón *Vugava *Weldra *Welschriesling / Riesling Italico / Olaszrizling / Lazki Rizling / Graševina *Würzer *Xarel·lo / Xarello *Xynisteri *Zala Gyöngye *Zalema *Zefir *Zenit *Zéta / Orémus *Zeusz *Zierfandler *Žilavka *Žlahtina